Chase
| tribes = | place = 2nd | alliances = | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 2 | days = 54 |strikes = }} Chase is a contestant from . Profile Name & Pronoun: Chase (He/Him) Tribe Designation: Discord: chasezuuums11#5049 Current Timezone: GMT+8 Who are you, and why should we cast you?: "Hi! I am Chase, 19 years old and I am from the Philippines You should cast me because I am a dynamic person and I have nothing to do and I feel like I am a great addition to the cast because I am willing to make moves and I will do whatever it takes to win and get to the end." What motivates you as a person? What impression do you want to have on the world?: "I am a patriotic guy and I love my country that much and I want to give back something to it. The problem is the people here are hard to love. I know it is pretty idealistic of me to say it, but I wanna change my country. I want to make a difference As for being a player, If ever i get accepted here, this is my 3rd ORG ever and I really really want to win. For my past two ORGs, I have been the FTC loser. I am not a goat by any means it is just that my competitor is stronger and I want to win an ORG so bad My perceived impression is to not be an ftc loser to be a good and strategic player which can win this season" What do you think your strengths are? What do you perceive your weakness to be?: "Strengths: I can manage my threat level well, i am strategic, i am a good physical competitor and also a team player Weakness: I hide my game too well, I dont make enough/deep bonds for me to earn a win, i made several game errors" How do you play ORGs, and why do you play that way?: "I am an anti-hero, I guess? I feel like sometimes the tribe perceived me as a flipper and a snake at times because I flipped too much but if I have to choose, maybe I am a Hero. I am loyal to the right person. The best example for this is me taking my closest ally at the F2 even though I know he will beat me pretty handily. I consider myself as a Brain because I feel like i am strategic enough and I kinda am good at puzzles. I am definitely a Hustler because I like to hustle my way in life and also the game. If my back is up against the wall, I'll do whatever it takes to get myself out of there. In addition, I am good at repositioning myself after I make a successful/failed move or if i am at the bottom. I tend to use Jeremy's meat shield strategy to get to the end and it work 2/2 times but it is still not enough to garner me a win. At premerge phase, I tend to contribute a lot to the tribal challenges so that I am in the majority and I have an allowance to make a move down the road. Then, I let the bigger threats duke it out at the merge and reap the blood from the battlefield." Who is your idol?: "I really like Todd Herzog! He is one of the players that I pegged as a winner in the first episode so I am glad I chose that. I am also trying to emulate his strategy which is basically a meatshield strategy too." Survivor Summary Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:WAtG Contestants Category:Survivor: Waltz Across the Galaxy Category:WhAl Survivor Category:Rhessi Category:Umbriel Category:Online